Rurouni's Kiss
by GacktMuse
Summary: Slash. AU. feudal japan. Harry aka Haruka is a wandering swordsman and Draco is an English politician's son. The two meet and sparks fly. But...can they be together?


Title: Rurouni's Kiss  
  
summary: AU. Feudal Japan. Harry aka Haruka is a wandering swordsman and Draco is an English politician's son. The two meet and sparks fly. But...can they be together?  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
disclaimers: not mine.  
  
note: there will be some Japanese but I'll make sure to translate at the bottom of the page.  
  
further notes: the feudal system wasn't abolished until 1871; this takes place 1790 (railroads were invented 1789; though they were only flanged wheels running on cast iron rails. ^_^)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco Malfoy, heir to Lucius Malfoy's vast fortune as a railroad tycoon, stared impassively from the window of a horse-drawn carriage, the bumping along on the cobble-stoned road making him feel slightly queasy. Striking silver oculates blended with stormy lapis lazuli hues were blank as they watched the passing of cherry trees, the pink blossoms littering the roads and marking the beginning of spring. Flaxen strands of platinum blond hair teasingly wafted in the breeze, the ends skimming narrow shoulders. Milky, marble essence flesh stretched almost obscenely across slender and lean muscles; reminding one of a Grecian statue. He was beautiful and was courted as much by the nobility in Europe.  
  
His father, already in Japan and meeting with the Emperor Tomohito, had commanded that Draco also come to Japan. He wasn't too pleased with the demand. He should have been having crumpets and playing croquet with his friends instead of being in riggedy old carriage being led to God-Knew- Where. Lucius hadn't been exactly specific. Draco could only hope that it was someplace that was at least a bit ethnically diverse and that at least a few people knew English; Draco had no schooling in the Japanese language save for a few sentences in case he was in trouble.  
  
Suddenly, the carriage stopped. The door was opened for him by the driver. Draco ignored the man as he stared up at the inn. "Boku no hoteru no namae wa nan desuka?" Draco asked, stumbling a little over the pronounciation.  
  
The man bowed to him, grabbing his luggages. "Anata no hoteru no namae wa Jinsai desu, Draco-san." Draco was led inside, eyes darting around the interior. It was modestly elegant of a hovel and Draco was pleased to note that the person behind the registration counter was of Western origin.  
  
"Douitashimashite," the man bowed, "Ogenki desu ka?"  
  
"Genki desu. Speak English, please," Draco said, feeling his patience wear thin. His head was already hurting from speaking the few sentences he did. "My name is Draco Malfoy. My father, Lucius Malfoy, should already have registered me."  
  
The man skimmed the scroll. "Yes, you have been. There are hot springs in the back, you will be called for meals, and please leave your laundry in the hamper. Rini," he called to an Asian girl. She bowed politely to Draco and towards Hoji. "Will take you to your room."  
  
Draco followed the girl into a long corridor of doors. The girl gave him the key to a door and bowed once again before scurrying off. Draco rolled his eyes, throwing his bags onto the floor and plopping down onto the bed. He was already deciding that it would be hell. His eyes skimmed the room. Nothing too special. A smirk quirked his lips. At least he had a view. Outside, trees were swaying in the wind and Draco could see, faintly, a dojo and a temple standing proudly erect. Draco made a note to visit both places when he was more settled.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ahou ga!!!! Shinitai no ka?!" a girl with bushy brown hair and bright brown eyes squawked, beating a red-haired boy against his head with a bakken. "Baka! Baka! Baka!!!!" She huffed, ceasing her flailing of the American.  
  
"I dont know what you're saying!" Ron yelled back, holding his rapidly bruising head and glaring at the grinning Asian girl. "Geeze Hanami. I knew I shouldn't have came to this stupid place. Getting taught swordsmanship by a girl!"  
  
Hanami's eyes flashed with indignant rage. "NANI?!" She was about to pounce on the ghostly paleing American but a deep chuckle from close paused her in her actions. Both teenagers pivoted on their heels and gaped. "Haruka!" Hanami cried, giggling madly and glomping her long time friend. Kind, emerald oculates so rare and special among those of Asian descent sparkled with amusement. Inky, onyx strands of black hair lethargically fell to his chin, the bangs nearly obscuring his face from sight. Strapped to his slender waist was a katana, neately dangling against his kimono. An odd scar adorned his forehead; a reminder that his life had nearly been taken when he was child hence why he became a rurouni.  
  
Ron slapped his friend's back in the Western tradition, grin encompassing his freckled face, wounds forgotten for the moment. "Haruka, how are ya doin? Been a while. Che, honestly! Leaving me with that insane pyscho bitch for a season!"  
  
Hanami spit her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him. Haruka's smile was soft and reflected his inner tenderness and compassion. "I have been fine, Ron. I do apologize for abandoning you both but I had to take care of that teme, that I did."  
  
"Did you kill him?" Hanami asked, speaking English for Ron's sake. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, she was attracted to the burly and quick-tempered American. He was so different from anyone she had ever had the priviledge of knowing.  
  
Haruka shook his head. "I'm afraid not. He got away, de gozaru. I believe that someone has taken him in for sanctuary. I gave him a nasty wound, that I did. He should be healing for a few months." Haruka wasn't going to tell either of his friends that he too had been injured and had spent several weeks at a doctor in Odaiba. He could still feel the slice of the broadsword against his chest. Another scar to add to his growing collection.  
  
"Great! That means you can stay here and not go anywhere and teach me swordsmanship!" Ron said, ushering his friend inside the dojo. Haruka shook his head. "What do you mean, no?" Ron pouted, sitting on some cushions on the floor.  
  
"I will not be staying here long, de gozaru. His allies are still out there, waiting." Haruka's eyes became shadowed. Ron and Hanami exchanged looks. They had seen this before. Whenever Haruka became terribly possessed with the past, he sometimes lost all pretenses of himself. "Waiting for me," Haruka murmured.  
  
"Haruka..." Hanami started only to be halted by a hand on her shoulder. "But Ron, he's slipping from us again."  
  
"I know but it's his choice. We can't delay the inevitable. Why don't you get ready and we'll all go to Jinsai's for dinner?"  
  
Hanami glanced at Haruka one last time before nodding. Haruka waited until she was gone before meeting Ron's worried gaze. "I will be fine, that I will. You musn't worry for me. This is my battle and I'm determined to win. Even if I have to open the scars of the past."  
  
"Alright Haruka...I trust you to not do anything stupid." Ron, inwardly, knew that Haruka would. He was always doing idiotic things. "Do you want to change before we go to Jinsai's?"  
  
Haruka glanced at his kimono; several places were gaping open, some dried blood, some fraying. He laughed. "I think I will, de gozaru." Haruka went to his room, surprised that it was in the same shape that it had been when he'd left a few months before. He didn't like leaving his friends on such short notice, on any given whim, but his past would not be settled until Voldemort was defeated. The ghosts of his past would not be able to journey towards the afterlife until their murderer was killed and Haruka felt it was his responsiblity to defate Voldemort  
  
He had been chasing Voldemort for nearly five years; since he was eleven. He'd come close a couple times to nearly ending all the strife that the man was causing but was always thwarted by Voldemort's lackies. For five years, he had been fueled by revenge and rage. The scars littered on his bronzed skin were numerous. He couldn't stand to stare at his naked self; the scars were gruesome. Most were a light white of faded scars, several were dark pink from recent battles. Haruka touched his bandaged midsection, wincing. It would be a little over a week before they were properly healed and he would be able to once again confront Voldemort's henchmen.  
  
Haruka dipped a piece of cloth into a basin of water, smiling when he noticed it was warm. No doubt Hanami had filled it when she went to dress. He carefully scrubbed at the blood, nose wrinkling in disgust as he came across scar after scar after scar. He knew where each one had came from. The deep, jagged one on his upper arm had been when he was twelve and had fought with a man called Riddle and his venomous basilik. The basilik had sunk his fang into Haruka's arm and he would have nearly died had it not been for a phoenix; the rarest animal in existence. The criss-crossed scar on his left pectoral was left by Voldemort himself when he was fourteen. There were others, many others, that had come from fights with men much older and experienced than Haruka but he had always remained the victor.  
  
He gingerly dressed into a kimono of burgundy silk with patterns of dragons. Haruka put his sword on; he felt too vulnerable without it. His hair could do for a washing but he didn't have the time to deal with it. Finally, he was ready. Ron and Hanami were waiting. "Gomen nasai," Haruka apologized.  
  
"Daijobu." Hanami prodded Haruka towards the door. "Since I'm paying, like always," she grumbled, "I expect you both to be on your best behavior. Absolutey no drinking sake," that was directed towards a blushing Ron, "And absolutely no arguing picking fights with street brawlers!" Haruka laughed nervously, darting a glance at Ron who bit his lip. Hanami was downright scary when she was in her serious mode.  
  
Leaving their worries behind, just for one night, the odd trio walked towards Jinsai, none knowing the impact the dinner would leave in their wake.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
What'd you think? ^_^ review and tell me! :)  
  
note: as you may have noticed, Harry acts like Kenshin in Rurouni Kenshin. ^_^ hee hee. thought it would be cute  
  
next chapter: Draco and Harry meet. ^______^  
  
translations:  
  
Boku no hoteru no namae wa nan desuka? :Whats the name of my hotel?  
  
Anata no hoteru no namae wa Jinsai desu, Draco-san. : The name of your hotel is Jinsai, Master Draco.  
  
Douitashimashite: Welcome  
  
Ogenki desu ka?: how are you? Genki desu: I'm well  
  
Ahou ga!: You moron!!!  
  
Shinitai no ka?!: Do you want to die?!  
  
baka: idiot  
  
Nani?!: What?!  
  
Gomen nasai: Sorry  
  
Daijobu: It's alright 


End file.
